The invention relates to a plastic pallet.
A plastic pallet is known, for example, from CH-A-685 549, and is made of an upper part or deck and a lower part with longitudinal runners which are interconnected by mirror welding. The top side and the bottom side are provided with ribs, giving the pallet a lower weight while still retaining the necessary stability. For additional reinforcement, metal pipes may be provided in crescent-shaped cut-outs disposed in the ribs of the lower part. The ribbing of the upper part matches the geometry of the ribbing of the bottom part, so that the end faces of the ribs of both parts are welded together. For connecting the upper part congruently with the lower part, these parts must be produced with precision in a high-quality production process. In particular, the ribs of the upper part and the ribs of the lower part must be exactly aligned with each other so that the pallet has at the edges a smooth surface without burrs.
In addition, a closed pallet with a so-called milling line is described in EP-A-1970318, wherein the upper part and the lower part are connected with one another at the edges. When the upper part is welded to the lower part, a bead is formed which must be removed in a milling process so that the pallet has a smooth surface. The problem with the milling process and the weakening of the material in the edge region of such a plastic pallet are described therein in detail. The bead is milled manually by an operator, so it depends on the operator's abilities whether more or less material is milled away.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic pallet specify which allows easy manipulation when the upper part is connected to the lower part with a smooth border.